


i saw myself rise with the water

by abyssalSympathy



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Songfic, kinda short but like yknow i wrote it out i might as well post it, technically it's a songfic but like the whole game is about songs soooo, technically it's also post-major character death but it's not a permanent death so, you should know by the title lyric what part of the game this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssalSympathy/pseuds/abyssalSympathy
Summary: they thought they could keep me down, hold their breath and watch me drown, but all they did has pushed me higher





	i saw myself rise with the water

**Author's Note:**

> i'm being self-indulgent with this. title and summary lyrics are from till it's over by tristam, and if you want to [listen to the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=usXhiWE2Uc0) while you read that would be very on brand of you

the first thing you hear is a quiet melody. it's so far away and you yourself are not quite you- a consciousness scattered into a million little fractured polygons. you can barely remember when you last fought. why you were fighting at all. who it was for. it feels like it has been eons since you last tried to put yourself together.

but you hear a sound. the distant plinks of a music box, they dredge you from sleep. almost involuntarily you shift, your pieces beginning to take on familiar form. things start coming back to you - your chest, the weight of your cloak, your fingers, the memory of dear friends in a sunlit land. you can almost touch them.

the speed of the little melody seems to pick up, a falling harmony adding to the background. a soft bass pulse aligns with your heartbeat. distantly you wonder where it is. _where_ is this song coming from? it's so familiar, like the reality of the world you're so close to existing in, if you could just push a little more. you're floating, thoughts disconnected and body faintly buzzing with a strange static, and you want to go back to that green place that you remember. you want to go back. you want to go back, _you want to go back-_

your eyes crack open, vision catching on the triangles clutched in two blue hands.

a sharp breath draws electricity into your veins just as you realize the song is in _you,_ you're alive again and this music, suddenly so energetic, it was _always_ in your heart, pushing you forward. a cyan glow suffuses the space around you, lighting the relieved faces of your friends. the sound of your soul reverberates around you. you swear you can feel determination in every note, love in each chord, and you hope they feel it too.

because there's a fight to get to, and someone else who hasn't heard your song yet. you've listened to so much music that didn't belong to you. it's only fair that you get to pick the last track.

**Author's Note:**

> if every character in jsab is a song, then square is till it's over. thank you for coming to my ted talk


End file.
